


Loose Ends

by Tracker_Lucifer



Series: A Tangled Web of Dreams and Nightmares [2]
Category: Inception (2010), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: A lot of side characters, Action, BAMF Arthur, BAMF Eames (Inception), Horror, M/M, Other Inception Characters may appear, Reference to the MCU (maybe?), Tentaclesss, Venom x Arthur x Eames, headless corpses, serial killings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-21 18:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracker_Lucifer/pseuds/Tracker_Lucifer
Summary: He was nervous, with good reason too. The way he left so suddenly and now was coming back to an unknown scenario... He felt the itch to tell the cabbie to turn around and head back to the airport but he wasted enough time already. He cannot run from this anymore, even if he hadn’t found a solution to their problem.In ordinary circumstances, this was already annoying but the fact that it involved Eames...(Direct Sequel toWe Are One)





	1. When the Past Gives you a Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is the direct sequel to [We Are One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647178/chapters/36340980). If you haven't read it, then stop now or else you would not understand what happened or how these boys got to this point.

Arthur strode through the busy airport, PASIV in hand and messenger bag over his shoulder. His job was completed and he managed to catch up with a familiar face he hadn’t seen in the while. The job itself wasn’t strenuous. If anything, it was more of a consulting gig than a proper job, which was fine with Arthur. The point man just needed some time to clear his mind and throw his focus elsewhere. 

_Coward._

The automatic doors opened and the brisk air nipped his face like a chastising lover. He pulled his coat tighter around his lean frame as his dark eyes roamed the sidewalk. He turned to his right and started down the icy path to his waiting cab. With quick words, Arthur settled in the worn down backseat and peered out of the window toward the snowy settings. He barely stepped foot in Andorra and already his head was buzzing with thoughts like a hive full of anxious bees. 

He was nervous, with good reason too. The way he left so suddenly and now was coming back to an unknown scenario... He felt the itch to tell the cabbie to turn around and head back to the airport but he wasted enough time already. He cannot run from this anymore, even if he hadn’t found a solution to their problem. 

In ordinary circumstances, this was already annoying but the fact that it involved Eames... He raked his fingers through his hair as he let out an exasperated sigh.

It's been months since the Life Foundation and all the mess that came with it. The news hardly talked about it anymore. The case itself was still ongoing or at least that was what Arthur had read. There was still a missing convict, more victims were being discovered and then there was the matter about Eames’ health.

Fortunately, there hadn’t been any changes in Eames’ medical charts that warranted further concerns but that doesn’t mean he stopped checking them. Of course, that also meant that the forger was going to try even harder to shake the point man off his tail. It got to the point where he was using aliases that Arthur hadn’t seen in years. Any thoughts of Eames being unaware of his actions was immediately crushed by the recent medical chart documented by a Chinese doctor for a patient name: Gunter Kai.

Gunter Kai or Gun Kai, ‘fuck off’ in Mandarin.

This doesn’t mean that Arthur was going to stop snooping around or that Eames would stop resisting him. That was just the kind of men they were. They understood that, respected each other for it and no doubt drove the other up the wall due to it. If the forger had been more honest and forthcoming about this, then--well, Arthur wasn’t sure if he could handle that. 

He slid his right hand into his pocket and rolled the single die between his fingers.

Besides stalking the forger’s medical records, things had been interesting, to say the least. They were still learning how to be an actual couple instead of posing as one. It fascinated and unnerved him by how easy they fit into each other’s lives as they had. Though, what was more unnerving was how well Venom fit into their lives.

Despite the rough start, Eames and Venom became so interwoven with one another that it was like Venom was just another facet to Eames’ personality. Though, that didn’t mean that they achieved perfect synchronicity. There were still points where the two minds contested with one another. Unfortunately, some of those conflicts involved Arthur. Most unfortunate was when it occurred during sex. There was one time where the argument got so bad that Arthur walked out on both of them and finished himself off in the bathroom. 

Another point of conflict was dreamsharing. 

They didn’t immediately jumped into dreamworld. No, they gave themselves some time to be an ordinary, newly coupled men on vacation. It gave Arthur time to recover from his injuries and learned to adjust to their new marital status. When they finally did, they didn’t went in it like a pair of addicts itching for a hit. They were far too aware of the foreign variable that would affect the outcomes. So, like good soldiers, they planned and prepared as much as possible for any situation that may arise but even that wasn’t enough.

For their first attempt, Arthur was the dreamer. It started off well enough. It was a night festival in some nondescript location. Easy to hide in and was more Eames’ stomping ground than a corporate building or high end parties that Arthur would normally build. He made sure that was bright and colorful, encouraging Eames’ subconscious mind to fill the streets with bustling, lively people and entertainers. This had all lasted for a few seconds till the colors became muted and the foreboding dread seeped in like an infection. The world changed outside of Arthur’s power and control. Worst was that he felt the change bled into his own being. Venom would appear in that moment. Distorted but very much a solid beast that prowled the dreamworld like a guard dog. Arthur couldn’t remember whether he had time to scream before Venom was on him. When he woke up, he was shaking like a leaf and didn’t let Eames touch him for a few hours. 

They tried the other way, the way that Eames wanted and Arthur could tell that he had been anxious for it. It was riskier since Arthur’s subconscious mind was paranoid by default but it would provide Eames a challenge that he could focus on.

As they suspected, Arthur’s militarized mind was on full alert, combing every nook and cranny for the dreamer. What they did not expect was Eames inability to hold a forge. With every breath he took, pieces of his face changed from one to another and then another. His limbs--hell his whole being--was a collage of mismatched pieces like someone cut and glued their favorite actors together. Worst was that their surroundings was undergoing the same thing. 

Mercifully, Arthur ended their trial with a two clean shots to the head. After an hour to compose themselves, they tried again and then a few more times until Eames’ hands shook in frustration when he grabbed his jacket and left without a word. Not that words were needed at that moment. Neither had experienced anything like that nor had an idea how to handle it. 

Arthur waited for Eames at first and then started to mess with his laptop. Before he could stop himself, he booked a ticket and left. He knew that was wrong but sitting there, mulling over a problem he had no solution for was driving him insane. 

It had been three weeks since then. He wasn’t sure if Eames would be there waiting for him. He fucked up. He knew that and part of him wondered if he was more afraid of coming to an empty house or finding that the forger was still there.

He swallowed hard as the car slowed to a stop outside a humble looking home that was practically buried in the snow. His stomach leapt to his throat when he saw the kitchen’s lights glowed from behind the frosted windows. With a deep breath, he tore his eyes away and paid the cabbie before he stepped out.

Soft, powdery snow crunched underneath his feet as he made his way to the front door. Nervousness bubbled in his stomach and thoughts crowded every recess of his mind that his skull might explode. With trembling fingers he pulled the keys from his pocket and unlocked the door only to be greeted by the familiar barrel of a SIG P225. Arthur blinked slowly at the muzzle, then looked pass it to meet the grey-blue eyes of the forger. For a moment they stared at each other before Eames eventually lowered his gun.

“I didn’t expect you to come back for at least two or three months.” Eames commented as he slid the safety back on.

“No,” Arthur said with a shake of his head. “I was only there as a consultant.” 

Eames’ brows furrowed. “They didn’t have a point man?” 

“You know Major. He likes to hear a second opinion on everything.” Arthur said.

Eames nodded slowly in agreement and then stepped out of Arthur’s way to let him in. “What was the verdict?”

“He needs a forger.” Arthur answered, unable to meet Eames’ eyes. “I told him I’ll get back to him with my recommendation.” He moved toward the living room to set the PASIV down on the coffee table when he noticed the couch was slightly skewed from usual spot. There was also an impressive pile of empty chocolate wrappers on the seat cushions. His brows furrowed as his eyes scanned the rest of his surroundings. “What happened to the TV and why is there a hole in wall?” He turned his attention back to Eames.

“Venom and I had a disagreement.” Eames said, not quite meeting his eyes.

“Over what?” He set down his damp messenger bag next to the PASIV and shrugged out of his wool coat to drape it over the back of the couch. 

“Whether or not we should go after you.” Eames said, trying to sound nonchalant about it. “Venom wanted to pursue you. I think he’s afraid that you were leaving us. I told him it was shite idea, especially if you were in the middle of the job. If anything, chasing after you would only get us a bullet to the head than you in bed.” 

Arthur let out a huff. That was true. 

“Also,” Eames continued, “I thought about leaving too. Longer than I did but he disagreed with that as well.” 

Arthur cocked his head. His eyes narrowed a little at the forger. “And now?” He inquired, noticing the twitch from the corner of the other man’s lips.

“I want to hit you for leaving and he is hoping you would be willing to participate in elevating our oxytocin and endorphin levels.” Eames let out a frustrated sigh. “I swear I can’t even keep a decent poker face now.” 

“It is pretty bad for a conman to have an obvious tell.” Arthur agreed, ignoring Venom’s desire for make up sex. “And need I remind you, you were the one who left first.” He reminded before letting out a weary sigh of his own. “We’re both pretty terrible at this relationship stuff.”

“You would think with the amount of time we’d spent in each other’s heads that it would at least give us a leg up on it.” Eames shook his head.

“Despite how long we’ve been in this business, we were still surprise by Mr. Lewinston’s secret in the Brussel Job.” Arthur pointed out. The two shared a sharp shudder at that. One didn’t need to know an old man’s sexual desires toward hagfishes. 

“Touche.” Eames raked his fingers through his hair. “I supposed we would need to do better next time.”

“We will.” Arthur assured before rubbing his arms. “And I need to shower before I lose my fingers to the cold.” He started to walk toward the bedroom when something slick and warm snatched his hand. He looked down at the oily, black tendrils that coiled around his fingers and wrist. He lifted his gaze and cocked a brow at Eames.

Eames’ eyes searched his before Arthur felt the tug. Taking the hint, the point man strode up to the other man till he could see the tired lines under Eames’ eyes, how unkempt his stubble had became and felt the exhaustion radiating from the forger.

“How many times did you went under?” Arthur asked.

“A few times. Not as many as I wished...” Eames let out a loud exhale. “I think I might’ve figured something out but…”

“You need to test it.” Arthur finished for him. “Did you want to try it tonight?” 

“If its not a problem.” Eames’ brows furrowed. “If you’re tired or hungry, then we could just do it tomorrow.” 

“Let me shower first, then we can try.” Arthur compromised.

“All right.” He gave him a weak smile. “I’ll get everything ready then.” The tendril around the point’s hand twitched and squeezed, almost nervously. 

Arthur glanced back at tentacle, then at Eames. He stepped closer and reached up to smooth out the forger’s hair with his free hand before he cupped the base of his skull. He drew the older man close till their foreheads and the tips of their nose touched. “I won’t take that long.” He assured as he met those warm, gray-blue eyes. He watched as the tension melted away from his gaze.

Eames nodded a little. The tentacle released it’s hold as forger’s arms encircled the point man’s slender waist. “We’re absolutely terrible at this.” He repeated. 

“We’re not used to it is all. ” Arthur gave a gentle squeeze to the back of his neck. “It’s uncharted territories for us.” 

A smile tugged on the forger’s lips. “Then it’s a good thing that we are pioneers. We’re used to venturing into the unknown.”

“We’re pretty good at it too.” Arthur returned the smile before pulling Eames closer. With a sigh, he slid his lips over the forger’s. Kissing was becoming a familiar touch for both of them. Neither seemed to grow tired of. Not even chapped lips or morning breath could keep their lips away one from one another. Arthur cannot imagine a day when he’ll be tired of this. 

Thankfully, Eames seemed to share that same sentiment. The forger drew Arthur closer, till their chests was flushed against each other. That determined, agile tongue wormed it’s way between the point man’s lips and suddenly Arthur didn’t felt so cold anymore. 

That was until his phone buzzed in his pocket. 

Arthur withdrew and Eames groaned. “Bloody workaholic. Can’t you put the phone away.” Without care for personal space, Eames plunged his hand into Arthur’s pocket to withdrew the blasphemous thing. 

“Eames,” Arthur nipped at those sinfully plushed lips. “Give it back.”

“I’m doing this for your own good, love.” Eames retorted and stole another kiss as he kept the phone out of reach when it vibrated again. “Persistent bugger.” 

“Hand it over, Charlie.” Arthur stated, firmly. 

Eames shot him a wary look, recognizing that tone. It was the tone that Arthur used right before he start breaking bones. He may have the Symbiote but this was Arthur. Without complaints, the forger handed back the device. “All right, all right.” He surrendered.

Arthur took it gratefully and then checked the small screen. His eyes widened as the name ‘Rachel Hansen’ flashed before him. He quickly turned away from Eames and answered, “Ariadne, is everything ok?” Through the speaker, he heard a crowd of laughing people, the echo of hurried footsteps and a French voice from a PA system announcing the arrival of an oncoming train.

“I don’t know.” Her voice was taut like a rope hanging on it’s last thread. 

“Ariadne?” Eames mouthed.

Arthur gave a jerky nod then pointed toward the coffee table for his carry on. “What do you mean Ariadne?” He asked as Eames went for his bag while he walked over to the dining table.

“I don’t know.” Ariadne gulped. “I think I’m being followed but I’m not sure. I’m sorry--”

“It’s ok.” Arthur spoke gently but firmly. “Do you remember what I taught you?”

“Yes,” Ariadne replied, “Change my routine, take the least direct route and stay in public locations.” She recalled like a pro. 

Eames joined the point man at the table. He pulled the laptop from it’s case, opened it and then quickly typed in the password.

“And?” Arthur asked, shooting a suspicious look at Eames and made a mental note to change his password.

“And I still see him.” Ariadne’s voice wavered. 

“And you’re sure it’s the same person?” he watched as Eames pulled up a list of available last minute flights.

“I’m sure.” Ariadne confirmed. “It’s hard not to notice a red head.” 

Arthur froze. 

_It can’t be. It just can’t be._

_But what if--_

“Arthur?” Ariadne’s voice rose a little higher, snapping Arthur out of his daze. He blinked and noticed Eames was staring at him.

“I’m still here.” Arthur stated and schooled his face. “So a red-headed man is following you.” He repeated outloud and watched as realization dawn on the forger’s face. 

“Yes-” Ariadne confirmed

“Do you see him now?” He asked quickly.

“I think I might’ve lost him but I don’t know for how long.” Ariadne informed.

“Do you have your books with you?” Arthur asked and turned the laptop toward him. 

“Yes.” Ariadne confirmed. “I have an upcoming paper for philosophy.”

 _Philosophy_... His fingers raced over the keys. Windows opened and closed in a rapid succession before his eyes. “I remember now. You were reading Beyond Two Souls, right?” Arthur inquired.

“Yes,” Ariadne replied. 

A passport image opened on his screen for a young, American woman by the name of Jodie Holmes. “Ok. Do not approach the man and do not let him come anywhere near you.”

“Who is he--” Ariadne started to say.

“A dangerous man.” Arthur interjected. “Look, you have the home advantage. You know the area better than he does. Use it.” Arthur scanned through the list of flight options. “How far from the nearest airport.”

“Thirty minutes.” Ariadne replied, her voice muffled by the PA system.

“What?” Arthur was about to click on a flight for Beijing when Eames yanked the laptop away from him. He shot a heated glare at the forger. “What are you doing!?” He hissed, trying to keep his voice low. 

“It’s silly sending her there.” Eames retorted, a bit too loudly.

“Was that Eames?” Ariadne asked, sounding surprise.

Arthur rolled his eyes before he turned on the phone’s speaker option. “Yes, that was Eames. You’re on speaker.” 

“Hello Doll,” Eames crooned with a smile on his face. His eyes never straying from the screen as he worked. “I heard that you found yourself in quite a predicament. I also heard that our dearest Darling is trying to ship you off to China.” He clucked his tongue. “I must say that I would have to disagree with that decision.” 

“So where do you think she should go?” Arthur peered over the forger’s shoulders to have a better look at the screen. “Mombasa? She’s going to stand out.”

“But she wouldn’t be alone.” Eames countered. “And she wouldn’t need to book a hotel either. You could stay in my home if you’d like, Ariadne.”

“Thank you.” Gratitude colored her voice until she cursed. “Shit!”

“Ariadne?” Arthur went on alert.

“I think I see him.” Ariadne spoke. “Oh god-”

“Head for the airport.” Arthur said as walked away from the dining table with the phone. His anxiousness wasn’t allowing him to stay still. “You’ll find your flight information on your phone.” He looked over toward Eames who was typing quickly on his laptop. “Remember what I said, Ariadne. Do not let him come anywhere near you and do not try to fight him.” He swallowed hard as he tried to organize his racing mind. “If by chance anyone act strange around you, run. If you have to, then create a scene. Got it?”

“Arthur-” Panic seeped into her voice.

“Got it?” He repeated more firmly.

A paused. “Got it.” The architect’s voice steadied as she pushed down her panic. “I’ll call you when I get to the airport. Thank you.” With that the call ended.

Eames finalized the flight information before confirming the booking. The information should automatically be sent to Ariadne’s emergency phone. She was smart and clever despite her age. She’ll be able to get to the airport and then to safety. She will be fine.

A warm hand settled on the back of his neck making his muscles twitched. Arthur’s eyes closed when those familiar, calloused digits begun to knead at the tension away. With a hard swallow, his eyes opened to meet Eames’ steady gaze. 

“She’ll be fine.” Eames’ voice left no room for any doubt. “Now we need to figure what we’re going to do.” 

Brows furrowed as the point man gave the forger an incredulous look. “What else would we do? We’re going after _Them_.” 

Eames let out a dramatic sigh. “So that means our little holiday had come to an end…” he shook his head and offered him a wry smile. “Are we packing heavy or light?”

“Light. I have a safe house in Paris.” Arthur said.

The forger nodded as he walked passed him. “I’ll take care of the packing. You go and book us a nice seat in first class ok?” He flashed him a cheeky smile. 

“Yes.” Arthur headed back to the dining table. “Be sure to call Yusuf to let him know about Ariadne.” 

“Already on it love--Yusuf, my friend, I have favor to ask…” Eames’ voice faded as he disappeared into the room.

Arthur forced himself to take a steady breath as he scanned over their flight options. 

Everything will be fine. They will find that bastard and finally close this god forsaken job. 

He’ll make sure of it.


	2. Other Factors and Players

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doorknob turned and the door swung open to a humble single room apartment. To say that it was quaint was an understatement. This was especially so when it was supposed to house two grown men but it was better than hiding in a hostel. At least here, Arthur could hide his arsenal without some snooping backpacker accidentally shooting themselves in the foot. That had to be benefit, right?

Even in the early morning, there was already a sea of eager tourists bustling down the streets of Paris. They clogged the sidewalks and streets and spilled out of the popular, instagram worthy cafes. A Parisian would be annoyed by these intruders. Hell, a person who was hoping for a quiet vacation would be annoyed but for someone who wanted to lose themselves in the hustle and bustle of the city, then this was the perfect place to establish their roots. 

The doorknob turned and the door swung open to a humble single room apartment. To say that it was quaint was an understatement. This was especially so when it was supposed to house two grown men but it was better than hiding in a hostel. At least here, Arthur could hide his arsenal without some snooping backpacker accidentally shooting themselves in the foot. That had to be benefit, right? 

Lights streamed through the windows, illuminating the main living space and part of the tiny kitchen. To go with that, was a tiny bedroom that contained a single twin size bed and even a tinier bathroom that could rival Eames’ bathroom in Mombasa. After that was the nonexistent view from the windows. There were no breathtaking overlook of the city. Instead, one look outside would erased all wants and desires to step out of the apartment. Straight ahead was a mud color building with questionable stains that streaked it’s walls. Below that was the sea of people and traffic. You could hear the city noise bleed through the windows but thankfully not the walls. This building was old and it’s structure was sturdier than it’s newer counterparts. It would be able to take a bullet or more without fuss and that was only one of it’s benefits. 

Besides it’s claustrophobic effects, the view provided a clear sight of the main roads and pedestrian paths as well as the entrances to the immediate alleys in the area. It would be easy to exit and get lost in the crowd, losing any tail that came their way. If their opposition decided to try to attack them from behind, then they would find themselves being bottlenecked between the painfully close buildings around them. In that scenario, it would be like shooting a fish in a barrel for Arthur. 

Eames let out a whistle as he strode inside the domain. His luggage rested against his shoulder as his bright eyes scanned the apartment in curiosity. “Huh, I don’t think I’ve been here before.” He remarked before he set down his bag next to the teal colored couch. An amuse smile touched the forger’s face. “Let me guess, the furnitures came with the place?” He smirked at Arthur. “Unless there’s been a miracle, I don’t recall that you believe in any color except for shades of black and white.”

“There’s nothing wrong with with black and white.” Arthur replied, locking the door behind him and then joined Eames at the couch to set his things down next to the forger’s. 

“True but you really shouldn’t limit your color palette to only that.” Eames argued lightly.

“I find no reason as to why I should expand it. Black and white is tasteful, elegant.” Arthur turned away and made his way toward the kitchen to start the kettle and hunt for some caffeine. Their travel from Andorra to Paris was not long but Arthur was coming back from a job as well. He needed the extra boost besides the adrenaline he had been running on. “Venom would agree with me.” 

“Venom does not count in this argument.” Eames followed after Arthur, then rested his arms on the small kitchen island.

“I think he would disagree with you.” Arthur pulled out two tins from the cupboards, one for coffee and the other for tea. 

“You know he only sides with you in hopes for sex.” Eames pointed out. 

“Just like you do.” Arthur tossed him a knowing look as he twisted the lid off for the coffee. The rich aroma woke him up a little as he scooped out a decent helping into his french press.

Eames shook his head with a slight smile on his face. If things were different, ordinary, then this would be endearing. Just him and Arthur having a chat as the point man make them something to drink. It was the sort of domesticity that Eames never thought he could afford. It was too bad that things weren’t ordinary. Besides the obvious, there was something else that prevented him from indulging in this quiet moment. It nipped at the corners of his mind and caused his smile to wilt. He swallowed hard that his Adam’s apple bobbed nervously. “So,” He began, “I figure this might be a sore subject but…” He paused. “You were were keeping an eye on our friend, weren’t you?”

“You know I was.” Arthur’s reply came off sharp despite his effort to curb it. He even accidentally knocked the mugs against the countertop when he set them down. In all logical sense, Eames had the right to question him but it still irked him. “You’re wondering how I manage to miss this.”

“Darling, you are the best in your field.” Eames said, his gaze was almost sympathetic. “You’re not like any other point person who could and sometimes do get distracted on the job. This is--”

“Uncharacteristic of me.” Arthur finished. “Just so we’re on the same page, I was not and am not distracted from my duties.” The case may have personal undertones but he was far from losing his shit.

A sharp whistle from the kettle sliced through the tension like a hot knife on butter, snapping Arthur from his thoughts. He turned his back to Eames then turned off the stove top and busied his hands with prepping the coffee and tea. 

“Arthur, you are human--” Eames started.

“I am not distracted, Eames.” Arthur snapped, his knuckles were white around the kettle’s handle. With gritted teeth, he forced himself to carefully set the kettle back onto the countertop. His eyes focussed on one of the mugs, watching as dried leaves swirled and bloomed in the water, dancing like ballerinas. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, letting his eyes fall shut as he composed himself. “I wasn’t distracted.” Arthur repeated. His voice was softer and sounded tired. “I wouldn’t take that risk.” _Not with you…_ He poured himself a cup of coffee and brought the two mugs over to Eames. “Nothing about it warranted any attention.” He handed the tea to Eames.

_And perhaps that was the problem. Everything was too normal._

“Thank you, Love.” Eames took the steaming mug. His fingers brushed over point man’s apologetically. “So, what would keep you away from your information?” He blew on the mug and took a tentative sip. When he heard no response, he spared a look and noticed the distant stare in the point man’s gaze. “Darling?”

“Nothing would keep me from the information unless nothing seems out of the ordinary.” Arthur said, sounding like he was talking to himself instead Eames. “They are covering it up before it could even surface.” He rounded the kitchen island and made the beeline to living room. More precisely, his luggage. He set his mug down onto the coffee table and quickly dug out his laptop. 

“You don’t think our boy is being subtle?” Eames asked. 

“You seen his prior work when you were posing as Eddie Brock. You know that he is anything but subtle.” Arthur set his laptop down and quickly logged in. “The only reason why he wasn’t caught before was his lack of discretion that caught everyone off guard.” 

“So you think someone is trying to keep things quiet then?” Eames crossed the short distance to join Arthur. “Do you think it’s another billionaire interested in getting their hands on a Symbiote?”

“Not this time.” Arthur said, “Whoever they are is not only keeping law enforcement quiet but also the media. Not even the alien fanatics are talking about it anymore.”

“I guess that would rule out any billionaire vigilante.” Eames took a seat next to him, letting their shoulders bump against each other. 

“If a billionaire is involve then they are probably in bed with the D.O.D.” Arthur started opening up windows, pulling up previous reports that he might had overlooked. 

“Torture and death is a lucrative business.” Eames skimmed over the reports. “But would your military want to be involved in this?” 

“They let an an American Serial Killer escape with a foreign, deadly substance.” Arthur said. “They wouldn’t want something like that to get out. It already look bad that they allowed the Life Foundation to grow as large as it had. Any more fuck ups would only make the U.S. look worse.” 

“But do you honestly think they would be able to keep something like this quiet?” Eames didn’t bother to try to hide his skepticism. 

Arthur casted him a sidelong look. “They were able to keep Project REM quiet.” He reminded. “It’s still quiet and those that know about it are either being watched, on several wanted list or had deep enough pockets that nobody cares if they want to get them in some white collar warfare.” All the while the main population was still very much in the dark of what they are capable of. 

“Good point.” Eames sipped his tea. “So… Should we assume that they know that our favorite redhead’s took a holiday across the pond?”

“We are already assuming that the Red Tide is here.” Arthur huffed.

“Are you having doubts, Darling?” Eames raised an inquisitive brow. 

Arthur shook his head. “No. It is him. It has to be.” Though, all he had was Ariadne’s fear laden words to go by... 

_Am I too close to the situation…?_

A heavy arm slid around his lower back and a nose pressed just below his left ear. The slight stubbled jaw pricked against his sensitive skin. The point man turned his head toward the touch and met a pair of mismatched colored eyes staring back at him: one was gray blue and the other was milky white. 

“You’re afraid.” Venom spoke, warping the British lilt into something closer to a growl. 

“I’m not afraid.” Arthur denied then turned his attention back to his laptop. “I’m pissed off that I didn’t took care of this sooner.” Which was the truth. He **hated** the fact that he left the job incomplete but there was little they could had done at the time. Yet, his inability to finish the job had put Ariadne in danger--

“She’s alive, isn’t she?” The rough voice interrupted his self blaming session.

“What?” He turned his attention back to his partner. 

“Your friend, Ariadne.” Venom clarified. Those mismatched eyes refused to let go of his. 

“She is--” Arthur confirmed warily.

“Then why are you so focus on that?” Venom cocked his head.

Arthur opened his mouth in protest but then closed it. It was right. Ariadne was safe. There was no point on dwelling on what he should've done because it already happened. He let out a disgruntled noise before turning his attention back to his laptop. “You’re right…” He relented as he forced back his bruised pride. His eyes narrowed down at his laptop screen while fingers flew over the keys. He expanded the search, starting from the point of when they left San Francisco. He set up triggers for key words such as: the Life Foundation, Carlton Drake, Symbiotes, the R.I.O.T. Project, Eddie Brock and Richie Nix. His fingers stilled for a moment as he reviewed his list before adding Anne Weying, Eames’ Mark, to it. 

“If we are dealing with a specialized team, then maybe you should consider flying out to a different country.” Arthur suggested and earned a sarcastic chuckle. “You know that would be the best course of action.” He shot them an annoyed expression.

“But not the one we would take.” Venom scoffed, holding himself with an arrogant air about him that Arthur seen from Eames at times. “We’ve handled humans before.”

“They didn’t know who and what you are, let alone what you’re capable of.” Arthur said. “Things are different now. They might be ready for you.”

“And what exactly would they be able to do to us?” Venom looked almost amused by such a concept.

“If they are military, then they would try to kill you or use you as a weapon.” Arthur stated, which was something both Eames and him had experienced. “If this was the science division, then they would study you for any weakness and see just how far they can stretch your limits.”

Venom’s lips curled in ugly sneer. His elongated teeth peeked from underneath his lips. “I’d like to see them try.”

“I would prefer we avoid getting to that point.” Arthur tried to placate the beast. “And we’re not even addressing the main reason why we’re here.”

“You shouldn’t worry about _Them_.” Venom brought Eames’ hand up to brush against his cheek. “We’ll take care of _Them_.” 

Arthur closed his eyes and leaned into his hand. “Not alone.” He murmured. 

“We’re never alone.” Venom remarked. “Are we?”

Arthur let out a soft sigh before he pulled away. His dark eyes flickered to the screen to see his system run. “We aren’t.” He abruptly stood up. “Keep an eye on the reports.”

The milky eye reverted back to the familiar blue hues. “Where are you going?” 

“I am going to check things on the ground.” Arthur said as he walked around the couch. “And before you go ahead and argue, you know that between the two of us, I have the easier time in blending in with the Parisian culture. Not to mention your French is terrible.”

“Not everyone is a francophile like yourself, Darling. And there’s no advantage in learning French.” Eames’ voice seeped out, while more of the forger’s mannerism surfaced. “How long do think you’ll be gone?”

“A few hours.” Arthur replied with a glance over his shoulder and noticed the hardened look on the forger’s face. “I’ll be back by 16:00 at latest.” He assured as he came up to the door. “I will even pick up dinner before I come back.”

“Real food please. None of that pompous shite that they claim as food.” Eames snarked. His gaze still was sever. “If you’re not back--”

“You’ll find me.” Arthur said with a wry smile. “Like how I always find you.” 

Eames looked pensive at first before the tension seeped from his broad shoulders. There was even a smile that tugged on his face. “Exactly.” 

Arthur nodded and unlocked the door. “Stay here and stay low. We don’t know what kind of threat is waiting for us. Best we stay cautious.”

“Always so paranoid, Darling.” Eames chided lightly. 

“It kept us alive this long.” Arthur fired back before exiting the safe house. He’ll make sure it continued to keep them alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crazy, crazy month. Hopefully, the next chapter doesn't take as long. 
> 
> For those who kept an eye out for this and stuck with it, thank you. I hope you guys enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> It's the beginning of the Sequel! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and thank you to everyone who took the time to read this.
> 
> Beyond Two Souls - Video Game that Ellen Paige (Ariadne's actress) took part as Jodie Holmes  
> Rachel Hansen - 500 Days of Summer, the younger sister to JGL's character Tom Hansen


End file.
